Sythers story
by rick.oliver.359
Summary: This is the century. I spent in skyrim
1. Chapter 1

My name is Syther, I'm a pureblood vampire. My family is the first, our mother was born an angel but was cursed for disobeying most of the elders, so the vampires were created. This is my story of the century in Skyrim and how I found my love.

Drawing my sword as quietly as possible, watching the sabre from the bushes. It knows I'm here, the thing's staring into my eyes, deep growls echoes around me as I realise I'm surrounded. Fuck being quite, ripping the sword loose I run at the one infront of me. Ramming the blade through it's jaw while sinking my fangs deep in her throat, tearing the sword free I see my next target and throw my sword deep in its head, then the third hits me, pinning me down. When the slashes tear into the left side of my face, I lose my left eye. Blood poured into my mouth as I punch through its ribcage and fry the bastard's heart. When I get free of its corpse, I'm surrounded by six imperial archers. For fuck sake.

Sitting in the cart with the other prisoners, hands and feet bound as well as being gagged, blindfolded and have two guards swords at my neck, I sense something old, almost as old as my race. Dragon, and it's following us at a distance. How bloody embarrassing, firstly being half blinded by a sodding sabre then getting caught by six gia damned humans, now I'm going to be eaten by a mother fucking dragon, I'm glad my brother is not here.

When we leave the tree line my blood begins to boil as the sun hits my skin. I hate being so young. The sun hurts us pure-blooded vampires when we are young, doesn't kill us just hurts like hell until we build our resilience or we find shade. The cart starts slowing down, when it stops one by one we're all draged out of the cart, lined up and they take the other names. All they say about me is monster. I'm pushed forward and the blindfold is removed. The old man in front of me looks me over with a perversion I have seen thousands of times over. As he sneers at me, I start laughing at him. Angrily he removes the gag. "Would you like to share what's so funny? We could all use a good laugh."

"I was thinking about how if you touch me, how much you would scream when I rip your bollocks of and ram them down your throat. Then maybe you would choke and I'll walk out of this town as free as a bird. Ha ha."

He turned red with rage then. Shoving me down onto the block he screams for my head. Then the dragon roars, landing on the nearest tower. Spewing fire it burns most of the guards present to ashes in moments and the ropes on my feet burn aswell. Bouncing to my feet, I start running through the choas. People dying all around me, men women and children it's all the same to the dragon. As I take cover behind a wall, I notice a war axe near me. When I've cut the leathers off my wrists I grab the axe and charge forward towards the gate. Archers start firing at me, taking carful aim I throw the axe at the middle one. Falling the otherside of the gate taking his bow and arrows with him. Cursing a storm I throw a fire ball at the gate creating an explosion, destroying the gate. I run through the hole left behind grabbing the weapons on the way past.

When I stop running I can no longer hear the screams, either the dragons killed them all or they've escaped which I doubt. Taking stock of the arrows and the bows condition, sixteen arrows and the box poor quality, the axe is the best condition but still has nicks the size of saw teeth. I need to get new amour and a sword, not to mention I need to feed soon and I need a glass eye now. Gia it's never easy.

I start walking along the covered path, my feeding problem is answered when I hear growling behind me. As the wolf stalks forward, I drop into my battle stance mirroring the wolfs movements, the only sound that can be heard is the wolfs growls. Before it can launch I spring forward, grabbing it's muzzle and forcing my fangs deep, drinking its blood till its death. Afterwards the sounds of armoured people come crashing through the woods. Hopefuly theres a woman in the group, afterall free swords are better then stealing them, then having to run that night. Stalking towards the group, I instantly smell the woman. Looks like it's my lucky day well apart from the sabre's taking my eye. Another stroke of luck hits when I notice the sun setting and the group looking for a place to camp. No way can I be this lucky.

An hour later and the only light is from their fire, two are asleep while the third's in the bush below me. Dropping from the trees branches silently, creeping up to the first one, I tear my axe blade across his throat. Then the other male sits up and I throw my axe in to his head. The woman almost stands up until I punch her back down, pinning her down by her throat. She lies there gasping for breath. Then I rip out her wind pipe.

Going through their gear, they have three swords and crossbows, and shields with a sun crest were the boss. The woman has throwing knives and a deadra bow with a full quiver of arrows and her armour fits perfectly. Still rummaging around in her pocket I find orders to go and investigate some ruins with vampire concerns, the order who gave the orders was called the Dawnguards. Wonder if all their troops are this stupid and weak. Strapping the knives to my arms and the quiver to my back, two of the swords one on each hip and carrying the bow I continue down the path for a few hours.

When I reached the little village called Riverwood I head towards the inn. As I approach the man behind the counter, he looks me over taking in my beauty and my injured eye. "How much for a room sir, and maybe some rags?"

"Ten gold for the room and I'll sort out some clean cloths for your injuries."

"Thank you sir. Here you go." He nods his respects and leads me to my room and leads me to my room. When he leaves I sigh in relief, taking the helmet and weapons off and putting them on the bed. Then a knock on the door alerts me to a lady at the door, she's alright looking might try my look for a night. "Some of those look painful miss and on a body so young. I can get you some undergarments to go under that armour if you'd like? Only an extra coin." She says putting the bowl of water and the cloths. "Yes please and I'll give you ten extra if you help me clean my eye socket and get me a fine string of leather and a patch?"

"Instead of making an eye patch, how about I get you one? And believe it or not it's cheaper as well. Would you like sewing up as well?"

"I didn't know its that bad. I can do the sewing part, but cleaning eye sockets always have weirded me out. And yes I'll take the patch as well please."

"OK let's start on you socket. How did this happen, if you dont mind me prying?" She asks using one of the clean cloths to clean the dried blood from the left side of my face. I wince as she catches a flap of skin.

"No its no secret. I got ambushed by three sabres and one tore out my eye before I could kill it. It died moments later when I fried its heart." I hiss again when she touches the middle slash.

"You're just lucky you had magic behind you. I've heard of them taking out groups of five and six men, and that's just one, let alone three of the beasts. You're lucky it's only an eye you lost. There you go, all cleaned up. Now to stich you up. How did you get these on your right cheek?" She asks threading the needle preparing to start stiching the left side of my face together.

"Oh, that was done by a blood dragon me and my brother were hunting. I was just lucky the rock was in the way. I would have lost my head otherwise. Hey, I know this is a strange question but does anyone sell katanas round here? I know the vampires are the best at making them, but I was hoping to find one."

"You could try Whiterun they have a sky-forge there and if you have your own steel, they'll let you make them for free. So long as you know how to fold the steel."

"Really that's good to know, anything else there. Do you know where the moldering ruins are? I need to find them to investigate some rumours I've heard."

"Hold on I'll get you a map. I hope you've hid the bodies of those Dawnstar soldiers well. Don't worry I won't shop you in. There you go all stiched up."

"Thank you, I'll make sure the purebloods know your loyalty over the Dawnstar soldiers. No need to worry about the bodies the wolves would have eaten them by now." I say handing her fifteen gold coins. "Thanks for the company, the Imperials were not this friendly in their hospitality. I think they wanted my head for a plaque." With this she nods at me, picking up the bloody cloths and the bowl of water. After she left I lay on the bed and sleep through till dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

After I leave riverwood, a messenger runs up to me. Handing over a note he turns and walks of. If he knows my he's apart of necropolis. Brother's here. Unfolding the note, my eyes scan over the writing. Take back dragons peek. Head to whiterun were a package is waiting for you. It contains all you need to succeed. Necressa. Oh shit the orders are from mum, I'd better take care of it soon.

A mile down the road, and a group of bandits surround me. Laughing I draw both swords and charge the nearest of them. Reaching the spot directly in front of him, I spin round slashing his throat then let go of the swords while drawing two knives and throwing them to, the swords bury themselves to the hilts into the chests of two of the nearest two while the knives hit the two archers deep into their eye sockets. Running towards the first two i ripped the swords free and charging the last two, spinning I slash the nearest ones stomach then drive the second blade through the last ones heart, ripping the blade out with one last turn, I behead the guy whose stomach's all over the floor. Hmm peronal best. Going over to the archers. I take my knives back and walk towards whiterun.

It's nearly night when I get there. My brother raven is waiting for me at the gate. Means I'm the junior assassin i take a knee and bow. "Oh come on sis. Don't do that shit with me. Come on we have rooms waiting in the bannered mare. What you doing with dawnstar shit?"

"I was captured and then freed by a dragon. Who has dragons peek?"

"Imperial bastards. They are close to the vaults. We can't let that happen." When we reach the inn, Raven orders two ales and some stew. Pointing out a table, which I take a seat at he goes upstairs, coming back down a minuet later with some packages. "Don't worry humanity is blind to what they don't want to see. A few gifts from mother." He says as I open the smaller package. Two katana death blades, a Sagittarius bow three quivers of arrows and a full twenty four set of poisoned and throwing knives. My fingers hover over the bow, our race's most powerful ranged weapons. "How... What did I do... Huh?"

"Like I said, gifts from mother. After we take the peek you are it's lord. We have three days to take it. Can't travel there need to warp there. I'll attack the front doors while you go up through the cliffs. Once your in head towards the vaults and make sure they are secure. One secure come and join the fight if you wish. After the convoy's arrive we can leave for that crypt they were looking for. Or you can go alone there's nothing this far south you can't handle."

"I knew I was being watched. You know what's there dont you?" I say after finnishing my ale, he just smiles that smirk. After he finnishes his and I've ate my stew, he leads me to his room and i put the new armour and weapons on, after he staps his bow to his back, he turns and smiles at me. He then throws a bottle on the floor and we're not in the inn no more.

"We'll wait till midnight, then attack should take you half hour to get through the tunnels and ten minutes to check out the vaults. Just follow this and you won't get lost." He says handing over a scrap of paper. Taking the bow of my back i set the draw weight and test it on a poor tree. The arrow goes through two the thinks into the third. "He he. Have fun sis. You can start if you like. Never to early to start killing imperial bastards." He say smilling taking his axe's from behind his back and spinning them. I nod and run towards the cliffs. I almost feel sorry for them two pureblooded assassins, shit that's overkill. Oh well might as well get it over with. Raven will be pissed if he has to kill them all.

Going through the tunnels as fast as possible, i reach the vaults in ten minutes, ha shows what he knows. Then i see how meny people I have to kill. Like I said overkill. Dropping out of the tunnels i fire arrows as I fall hitting six in the head and three in the eyes, then I draw my katanas and launch at the closest to me. He tries to slash across my chest, bringing my left blade up I deflect his slash into his friends throat and use my right to remove his head. I duck under an arrow and block an downwards slash following up by slashing his stomach the counter the next ones attack by deflecting his blade into his friends chest while I slash down along his spine and dodging another arrow which went into anothers head, jumping across a small gap I kick a man to the floor and drive a blade through his neck, reversing my hold on the sword I spin and cut a mans legs of before stabbing his heart the parry a thrusted blade while spinning finninshing by taking his head. The last man standing is that damn archer, though now he's shacking with fear I decide to end it quickly for him, i can smell the shit from here. I walk up to him and cut his throat.

Now to check them vaults. Solving the puzzle is child's play and I walk through the door, straight into an arch lynch. Shit I hope we left him here. I ask about the vaults and he says I'm the first through the door in centuries, afterwards I thank him and head for the courtyards. When I get there the scene before me is a massacre, hundreds lye dead as their leader is on his knee's in front of Raven. He doesn't even have the balls to face his death with dignity, as he kneels before brother crying his eyes out for mercy. Raven just grabs his head and tears it of with his bare hands. "Are the vaults still secure?"

"The arch lynch says so."

"That's good enough for me. Well done the weapons are yours, use them well. Go through the castle and make sure this is it. I'll take care of the bodies."

I nod drawing a katana and kick the front doors in. I hear a scream further down the hallway, three guardsmen charge me, dodging the first I slash the second one down the front and the drove the blade through the thirds throat while twisting the blade then arc it up through his head and down through the first's shoulder and out through his hip. "Oh Gia, is that you Syther. Oh thank you goddess for sending her." The voice I dont believe is here says. As the fairy walks forward into the light, oh my..."Attishia? Is that you? Are you hurt?"

"No child I'm fine. You saved us from them, what are you doing here? Are you following your brother into the family business? I haven't seen you since you was a babe."

"Raven's outside, probably burning bodies. The purebloods wanted the peek back so they sent me and Raven to get it. This was my first assignment as an assassin, though I think you should wait awhile until he finnishes. Might scare the children otherwise."

"Strange that the two I looked after as babes would become the best two out of the lot... Oh dear! What's happened to you eye."

"Had a fight with three sabre's. Looks worst than it is."

"Don't worry about more imperial soldiers coming they only just got to the castle's tunnel when one of you came through the front gate."

"Raven saved you then. I came through the cliffs."

"Okay then, wait here and I'll find you a drink."

With that she walks of, leaving the child staring at me. I kneel down and remove my helmet and becon her over. She looks nervously towards me, taking nervous steps towards me, the young fairy looks about ready to cry. "Don't be scared little one. I won't hurt you." I say holding my arms open for a hug whilst smiling at her. With that her courage grows enough to accept the hug, holding on tightly when I stand. "Shhh little one I got you. Is she your mummy?" I ask her pointing after my old nanny. The little girl nods her head slowly causing her wings to tikkle my nose. I snezze and laugh, she smiles at meher eyes lighting up with happiness and says. "My names serlia. Mummy said gia will send us help if we asked enough. Are you going to kick us out for being different?"

"No Serlia I won't kick you out for not being human." I say making my eyes glow and unfurling my grey feathered wings. Her eyes widen in awe at this, the fear completely vanishes. That's when I notice raven and our old nanny smiling at us.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of waiting the convoys arrived and almost as soon as they arrived Raven kills one by throwing one of his axes in his head. When their in the hall, Raven tells them the laws they will live by and told them if they don't like it they can fuck off again. To witch three got up and walked out. I hate politics. "Your free to go. I'll get Crow in and she'll take care of the bullshit. After all you got that crypt to find. Have fun sis." With that he turns and heads towards the kitchen. I strap on my armour and weapons the head towards the gates. "Your horse is ready anytime you like ma'am." The stable hand says, i thank him and continued down the road towards crypts.

After a day and half of travel, I arrived at the cave which houses the crypt. As I sneak inside, I notice two dawnstar soldiers near the way in. Summoning my magic i create a powerful wind and extinguished the torches, silently I work my way round to the soldiers. Sliding one on my knives free, I slip it between the man's virtibrae in his neck. Then I surround myself in flames. She drops her sword falling to the ground and crawling backwards in fear. "Are you afraid of me? Would you like death to embrace you?" With that she passes out. Turning to face the door, I kick it clean of the hinges while drawing my bow, notching two arrows and fire at the two halfbloods the other side of the door. Never stood a chance. Falling to the ground, they clutch the shafts in their chests, as i walk through the door clipping my bow back on, I draw both katana slashing the other two in the middle of their leap, cutting them in half. Moving through the crypt, killing all halfbloods there, I solve the puzzle in the middle of the chamber and the center rise's about ten feet and opens. I curse silently as I catch the woman who falls out, turning her over, brushing her hair out of her face. Shit, I know her. But she shouldn't be here. She was hum... Damn why Serana, you know what is was like for me as a kid. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. Not even a pureblood convertion. Her life must be hell. I put her gently on the floor and walk over to the water, testing it to confirm it was save. I take some over to her, she gulps it down and almost chocks. "Slowly little one. It'll help you faster if you sip it." She nods and takes a small sip. I set up a small fire and lie her down next to it and I sit the other side of the fire. When she finnishes her wAter, she looks at me and says. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Yes Serana its me. Why did you do it? You know how bad it was for me. I even warned you against this."

"It was father. When your family left, he dealt with a deaderic prince. We all became what we thought you are. Me, mother, father, the servents. They are all mad with the power that was given. We're not who we were, not even close. But I'm not giving it up. Not after what i had to give for it."

"I'm not asking for you to give it up. Just let me make it right. Our converts don't suffer in the sun."

"I don't need your sympathy!" She almosts growls the words. Look at you my friend, look at what you've become.

"Alright give me an hour and we'll start moving. Want some?" I say pulling out a bottle from the bottom of the quiver.

"Is it normal?" She asks. The way her voice held a note of suspicion pisses me of enough to blast the campfire with icicles the size of arrows.

"You know what? Fuck it. Come on we're going now. Get your shit together and move."

"Wait! I'm sorry, please Syther wait. Shit." She says to me as I ready myself to leave. I ignore her and head to what I hope is the exit, I glance over my shoulder to make sure she's coming. Tossing the bottle over my shoulder for her, i don't hear the bottle break.

When we reach outside, I pull my hood over my head and head north. The bandits leave us alone, but the stormcloaks and imperials dont. The first group was ten large. I notice them reach for their swords. "Do it and you fucking die. Bitches!" They start to draw their blades. Nice try. I grab my bow and notch three arrows, draw, and release. The three at the back get struck in the chest, throwing them of their feet. Serana charges the front line, he he he, let's see how fast you are. I fire an arrow into each head as she be lined each one. When we got to the last one, she stops turns and asks. "Can I kill this one? Or shall I jus... Nevermind." I charged I last one grabbing him by the throat and throw him through a great oak. Turning to face her with my eyes glowing brightly emphasised by the hoods shadow "I could have killed you six times over. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING START TRUSTING ME!"

"I'm sorry Syther, I really am. But for four centuries i was constantly stabbed in the back. Thats why i hid in there." She almost whispers. I walk up to her and hold my arms out, she has tears in her eyes when she looks up. She closes the gap between us and I pull her closer and wrap my arms round her. "I'm sorry baby. I never ment to hurt you. Come on let's make camp. We go..." She silences me by capturing my lips with hers. A few seconds pass and the kiss deepens.

Several hours later and she's asleep in my arms in front of the camp fire. "You could have told me what happened to her. About shit myself when she fell out. Thanks for killing the dawstars. Didn't want to wake her."

"No problem little one. Figured you needed her. She alright?" Raven asks stepping out of the shadows. Placing a sword next to me. "For her. If your taking her home. Don't be shy showing your powers. They've had to much time in power, need to be knocked down a few pegs. Though before you head to far, i suggest heading to the peak. Mother is there in person waiting for us. I hope she doesn't remember her." He says handing me a bottle of mead. Making himself comfortable, placing his katana infront of him he takes out his own bottle and starts to drink. "So how did you leave the peek with all the security she brings? Oh how do i convert is the transfer one or both ways?" I ask him. He looks at Serana and then to me. "We can't convert. We changed that part of us. It's nothing but poison now. But Trista's at the peek. She'll convert her. And maybe fix the rest of the damage. Including her soul. Maybe she'll be how you remember her then." He finishes by downing his drink. "Get some sleep. I'll take watch tonight." And he stands and fades back to the shadows. 'Wish I could do that'.

When dawn arrives, Serana wakes me with gentle shake. "Wake up Syther. It's halfway through the day love." She finnishes with a peck on the cheek. She turns back to the fire and fiddles with something that smells wonderful. I stretch out the knot in my back then look around for little signs that Raven is still here. I catch a glimpse of him behind one trees about ten feet away. Serana also saw him and jumps up, drawing her sword. "No wait!" I shout. She glances at me while trying to track Raven through the tree's. She must loose him because he appears about five feet behind her. "I'm on your side my dear. I dont think sis would like it if I claimed you head." He says as she swings the blade at his throat, he just catches the blade with his bare hands. Serana steps back getting ready to apologise when he holds the sword for her to take back. "Don't apologise for quick reactions. They'll save you one day." After that the both surround the fire and Serana shares out the fish, as we eat three dawnstar soldiers walk into our camp. We all look at them as if to say 'well make up your minds.' One goes to draw his swords, but Raven is a lot faster and hits him with his battle axe, with enough force he gets impaled on a tree by the battle axe, Raven leaves him hanging as he turns to face the other two. Again we take up staring at them. Suddenly someone drops down from the treetops, walking between the two she just thrust her palms into their necks. "Hi ya you two." 'Hehehe now its fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Katie, why did you spoil our fun? They looked about ready to shit themselves and faint." I say laughing, Katie walks over to Raven and hands him a note. "Your mother says you two are late. Plus Bahamut is there asking for Syther's aid with the rougue dragons." She says giving Serana a confused look. I step in front of her protectively, Raven chooses that moment to smash another bottle on the floor and darkness surrounds us when it fades we're in the courtyard of the palace. 'Well shit now I can't escape from mother.' The first difference I notice is the soldiers presence the last time I saw this many we was at war, the second thing is the number of dragon soldiers there was. "Are we at war katie?" I ask. Looking around I also notice that everyone is armed to the teeth. "Yeah, all hell has broken loose. Deadra are rising, dragons are going nuts and there are rumours that an entire legion of purebloods deflecting. It's sending the seniors crazy. Not to mention what its doing to Necressa, haven't seen her this upset since Ravens trial."

As we all walk into the palace a guard tries to grab Serana until I grab his wrist, twisting his arm and ramming his head into the wall. "She's with me!" I shove him into the wall again. "Understand?" He nods and I push him it to the wall this time letting him go. The four of us walk in to the main hall, and straight into a shouting match. "I'M ALREADY FUCKING GIVING YOU THE BEST ASSASSINS I HAVE! WHAT THE HELL ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DO?!" Shit mums pissed. "AND NOW I HAVE A FUCKING HALFBLOOD IN MY HALLS!" She yells pointing at Serana. "She's with me mother. She's loyal to us." As I speak the hall falls into silence, Raven puts himself between us subtly. Necressa and Bahamut walk up to us and tells us to follow them. Leading us to a room at the back of the hall, Necressa turns to Serana and says. "I apologise for yelling about you. My people are in choas and I need to fix the mess we're in. I'll tell the guards to accept you." With that mum walks out of the room and Bahamut turns to us saying. "I hate seeing her like that. Anyway Syther I need you and raven to help with the dragon problems skyrims having. None will be forgiven so its up to you who lives and dies. Raven I need you to find my races elder scroll. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something big to kill. Have fun children." She says leaving us in the room together.

As we leave the palace, Serana looks around in awe. She walks over to a jewlry stand in the market, looking at a three piece set containing a chocker style necklace, earrings and two rings whose jemstones were glowing. "No point having nice stuff like this. It'll break in a week the way we attract trouble." She says sadly still looking at the silver rope jewelry, I take her hand and give it a quick squeeze, she looks up at me blushing gently. "Sorry, you'll have to forgive my rambling. Just thinking aloud. When we going after these dragons then?"

"We leave at dawn. Do you want a new sword or twin daggers?" I ask her heading towards the smiths shop. She just shrugged and followed me to the shop. As I'm looking over the vast array of weapons I notice a sword that has caught her attention, a deadric short blade with vampiric enchanting. "Do you want it my love?" She nods still looking at the blade in awe. As I walk up behind her sliding my arms around her waist, she Lean's back into me and Whisper's. "It's like you, completely deadly and loyal." I wave the smithy over and ask about the blade. Five minutes later and my Serana is armed with two of the deaderic blades and a bow with arrows for the same price as the single blade 'who said I cant negotiate'. We walk towards the inn, when Kate comes running up to us. "Don't rent a room! There's a house just for you two. Shit. I need more stamina." She says breathing hard, leading us to a manor house on the northern side of the peek, opens the doors wide and we gasp. The place is massive, the entrance hall is at least thirty feet by twenty. The spiral staircase at the end of the hall, is as wide as the hall going, connected to all four floors is carved into a huge crystal and reenforced with steel bars. The wall are lined with the portraits of famous warriors, mounted on to black wall's. Kate leads us into the main room after showing us the massive kitchens and the master bedroom. "So, what ya think huh? Pretty fucking sweet ain't it." She asks seeing that we are still gobsmacked, Serana turns to me still in shock from just the hallway. "Who owns this place? It can't just be for us two?"

"Oh its not, it's for you two, me, Raven and anyone we bring in. Necressa says it's just for us lot. Have fun." She says while walking towards the doors. Serena's still staring at me when we hear the doors shut. She finally breaks her staring when she walks over to me and take my hand in hers leading me over to the double seats, smilling seductively at me. When the back of her legs hits the seat, she starts to kiss me passionately, while I straddle her hips. She brakes the kiss and assaults my neck with her lips, my head and eyes roll up while my hands tangles in her hair. As I feel her hands start fumbling with the buckles of my armour, I lower my head back down and cup her face in my hands, capturing her lips with mine. My ebony armour slides off my chest as she breaks the kiss, nuzzling into my throat, her left hand slides over my core making me shiver. Her fangs slice into my throat, drawing blood, her fingers teasing my clit, I'm completely at her mercy. "Serana my love." I half moan, half sigh, pushing my hand past her leathers over her core. We both push into each other as deep as we can, causing her to bite harder, my head rolling back as a gasp espapes from my lips. She leaves my neck as i bring my head down, stopping her moans by kissing her, she looks into my eye, her core tighting around my fingers. Tilting her head to the side I bite into her throat as i come to stop myself from screaming in pleasure, causing her to orgasim with me.


	5. Chapter 5

A day later we leave dragons peek, heading northwest around the mountain and back to whiterun. I sneak a look over to Serana, she's still blushing from her gift this morning.

_I watch her sleeping, exhausted from last night's activities. I suddenly remembered the jelewry she looked at yesterday, sneaking through the door I walk to the markets. When I reach the stall I'm after, looking for the silver set with the black pearls. Turning towards the elderly man who owns the stall. I ask him about the set I'm after. He smiles softly reaching below the stall, standing after a few seconds, he hand me the box and looks deep into my eye. "Treat her well." He says shooing me away before I could pay. Running back to the manor, sneaking back through the doors and head towards were I left her. She's still asleep. I giggle to myself softly so not to wake her I go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hmm eggs and cold cuts with bread and cheese. Carrying the tray with two meals and two cup's, I put hers next to the box. I gently shake her awake placing a kiss on her cheek when her eyes flutter open. "Morning beautiful. Hope your hungry?" I say smiling. She looks at me almost confused, then her eyes widened in horror as she starts apologising for biting me before I turn and say it'll be no fun if you didn't. She blushes and notices the box, tilting her head with curiosity, she reaches forward gently holding it finding the small latch on the front of the box, flicking it open she looks at the jelewry inside, eyes widening with shock. Looking at me with tears in her eyes, she praticly jumps the table as she straddles me thanking me between kisses. _

As we reach a clearing I sence we are being watched. As i keep walking forward the sounds of the wings alerted me to the dragons presence, after shoving Serana to the floor I backflip onto the dragons back preparing an arrow, i draw the bowstring as far as it would go, releasing the arrow I preform another backflip of the beasts back watching the arrow fly through its head taking a few teeth with it. Crashing through the forest it slides to a stop at my feet. 'Ha fucking awesome.' Then a huge power surges into me, screaming in pain as the new power burns through my veins my vision grows darker, the last thing I saw before the darkness swallows me is my love running towards me crying my name.

The light from the flames in front of me drags me towards consciousness. I feel fingers running through my hair I turn my head to look at who was the when my lips are met with soft sweet ones. The kiss is broken when she says. "I thought I lost you my love. The power and soul of the dragon forced it way into your body, when you screamed it sounded like you was in agony. Then you fell to the floor and i swear my heart just stopped. You stopped breathing for close to a minute. You've been asleep for nearly two day's." As she's speaking I hear the emotions behind the words, the fear, love and pain thats there. I put my arms round her and pull her into a hug.

When morning comes, so do the bandits, twelve in total. I stand, cracking my neck on the way up. "Wrong camp bastards." I growl at them. Taking one of my katana out of it's sheath I walk towards them slowly, the first two charge me, battleaxes raised, not even braking my stride I slash the first ones stomach open then behead him from behind, bringing my blade up, the second runs onto it piercing his own heart. The next one tries to slash my chest until my blade meets his, he tries putting more weight into pushing me back, i just side step while swinging my blade to the back of his neck. The forth gets my blade through his chin and out the top of his skull. Numbers five, six, seven and eight fall to the windmill of my blade, cutting all three in half. Nine gets his arms cut off before his head rolls, ten gets torn in to three by Seranas swords while eleven gets my blade through her eye. The last one falls to his knees begging for mercy, our answer is to slash him to peices.

Further down the road Serana turns to me and asks. "Will every dragon you kill do that to you?"

"Don't know untill i kill another. Hope not the last one hurt." I say jumping on top of a rock. I take out my bow looking up in the sky for the dragon I just heard. Notching an aarrow, and drawing the string tight, the blood dragon and i lock eyes, i release the arrow when it was level with the tree tops. The arrow flies true hitting the beast between the eyes, but only just penetrating the skull. I stow my bow away and summon my magiks, creating a mini storm in my palms. Throwing my hand out towards the beast, the bolts of lightning shoots from my hands hitting the arrow channeling the lightning into its head killing it instantly. Crashing to the forests floor it come to a stop at my feet. The power once again swells around me and I once again asorb it but this time it doesn't hurt. "The answer to your question is no, it won't hurt like last time."

We reach whiterun halfway through the second day. We both notice the screams of men and the Cry's from the dragon as it's fighting. We both run towards the screaming. When we reach the battle, I leap into the air with my bow drawn, notching three arrows that I fire into the beasts mouth. They seal the dragons sack in its throat, killing it's ability to breath fire, upon landing I throw my bow at Serana and charge for the fuckers throat. Reaching it feet I jump up onto it back and scream with rage. "Die you mother fucking evil bastard dragon!" halfway through my screams my blades slice through its neck. After its head rolls and I absorb another soul, an elven warrior invites us back to whiterun.


	6. Chapter 6

When we reach whiterun, the jarl throws a feast in our honour and even makes me a thane, giving me another follower, and then all the guards draw there weapons, aiming at serana. "Tell you men to fucking stand down human. Otherwise your city will burn." I growl at the jarl, my feathery wings sliding free, fangs extending, eye turning red and lightning arching along my body. As I step onto the table, were I put my feet starts to freeze giving me even more grip to use against them. "I fucking told you to drop the fucking weapons. I won't ask again!" The lighting intensifying. The guards faces all showing intence fear as my wings release the barbed ropes that our family's famous for. The ropes creep towards the guards ready to rip them apart. "Stand down. You and your companion have my sincerest apologies for our actions." The jarl says, going white as a sheet. "This never happens again. If it does, I tear this city apart." I say, walking towards the doors.

We head towards the nearest inn, renting a room. I let Serana have the bed, taking the chair before she can argue. Raven turns up at midnight, sneaking through the door taking care not to wake us. "Don't bother sneaking. The fucking jarl pissed me of and I can't sleep now. Arrogant shithead." He walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I have something to cheer you up. I found the dragons elder scroll. I think you'll need it before Bahamut will." He says handing over the metal encased scroll. I scence the power within it before I even touch it. He also hands me four soul gems. "Needed to kill a few dragons to get it. I don't think they like us now, fucker almost got my head. Take her home, sort things there before we have all out war between us and dawnstar. I can handle a few dragons." He finnishes smiling at me. I get the feeling that he's trying to keep us together. He looks at me looking about ready to cry. "You've found something the rest of us either fucked up, lost or chose to keep quiet about. I choose cowardice and lost my chance. You are braver then all of us. Yeah, I'll go and fight the entire of hell at the drop of a hat. But you faced you own heart, finding Serana and risked her braking your heart. I never took that chance. I feared the pain it would cause, you risked it and won. You think I'm the person to aspire to be. I'm nothing but a coward. I look up to you for my strength." He says with a few tears spilling from his eyes, even a few escape from mine. "Your my big brother, I'll always look up to you. Your not a coward for not risking your heart, if your anything your stubborn or maybe it was your first taste of fear for the first time of truly being hurt. But you'll never be a coward to me." I say walking over to him, we give each other a hug and from the shudders we both shed more tears.

I wake up in to dawns light shining through the windows. I'm on the edge of the bed when I sit up. Looking for Raven all I see is a bottle with a note on it. 'Thought you could do with this. You fell asleep like you used to. I put you on the bed and tried to cover you but she hogged it all. Also the jarl came by and GAVE you the breeze home next to the blacksmiths. Your house something Lydia I think is her name, has the key. Lucky you, not a week ago and you had no houses, now you have two. Oh and I left some arrows that help with our thirst. See you next time.' I smile to myself remembering my training and how my brother comforted me, and how I always fell asleep in his arms. Taking a sip out of the bottle, closing my eyes as I realise its dragons blood, it's always tasted sweet to me. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into the hug, bringing the bottle to her lips. She takes a mouthful and swallows. I kiss her lips, capturing the drop that escaped. When we break apart she starts putting her armour back on. "I going to take you home now, we need to sort you family out, their causing the dawnstar insertions. I love you baby." "I love you too, what's brought this on. Was it the jarls actions?" I shake my head, walking over to her and put my arms round her. "Just realised what most of our assassins loose." I help her with her armour and we go meet lydia. When she sees us she rushes over and introduced herself. After introductions, we tell her where we're going, and our plans and how dangerous it would be for her. She agreed to guard our house instead. Three days into our journey and several dead dragons and bandit clans and we reach the boat that'll take us to castle falkauthe.

As I row us across, Serana starts shaking, we don't feel the cold. When we reach the shore she turns and looks at me. "It's been centuries since you've been here, it's a shame it at a time where most of them is crazy. I wonder how many people they've killed since I left. I hope it goes well." She says as we walk to the doors. One of the servents leads us to serana's father who that's me and then gives me a choice. "Either accept my blood or you will leave the hard way." He says thinking I'm intimidated. "Hmmm. I have a better idea, how about you back the fuck of or I tear your fucking head of. Oh and I am not drinking your piss poor excuse for blood." I say showing of my wings and fangs. "Oh and one more thing, you ever touch Serana again and I will tear you to peices. Tell your guards to back off before I kill you all." I Finnish with drawing my katana. They all back down in fear. Turning to Serana I say. "I think they got the message, don't you?" She smiles at me nodding her head. Walking over to her dad, I stop three feet away, my wings folding away. "I..I..I don't fear y...your k...kind." He stutters, I just laugh at him. "What do you fucking want? Are you really this dumb, feeding on humans like this!" I say, pointing at the table's. He tells me his plans, and the first thing was to find Seranas mother. I walk away towards her, holds her hand out and I take it letting her lead me to the empty room.

"What have we got to do, find a new chosen one to sacrifice like last time, or maybe he'll have you destroy the humans then bitch like a little girl when the blood runs out. Now do you see? Now will you believe me? We're not worth saving. Yo..." She's abruptly silenced by my firm hug. "You are worth more than all of them. Never say that about yourself. We have to find your mother, she has an elder scroll we need to find a bow that will do something else sorry I stopped listening after awhile."

"So we have to do the impossible. Find a woman who ran before I did. I know let's ask the dragons. They know where we're going before we do." She stares at me like she wanted to yell some more, so I remained silent. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I just hate that he roped you into this shit. Well if we have to find mother, I should think about place's she liked." She closes her eyes and she must have been thinking of happier times according to the small smile on her face. "She used to spend hours in the gardens, just me and her tending to the plants or playing some games, wasting time. But at least we were happy. Or maybe it was just me, maybe I was blind to her feelings." She says hugging her legs while sitting on the bed.

Walking over to her, I sit next to her surrounding her in my arms. "I'm sure she loves you in her own way. That garden you was on about, were they beautiful, or like those farmlike ones." I ask as i start to get a feeling the woman we seek is closer then we think. "It used to be beautiful, the flowers seemed to glow in the moon light, the stars would seem to be in the water of the bird bath's. Don't worry he won't hurt us. He's been with me since the ceremony." She says as I prepare to launch at the intruder. When the muzzle pokes in and sniffs the air, she whistles him over. The hell hound trots over andd jumps onto the bed with us. "Syther meet necro. He's been my guardian in your absence, and a shoulder when needed. He kept away all of my suiters and potential partners. It's like you never left." She finishes by sticking her tongue out. I smile at her, ruffling the beasts fur. "Who designed the crypt you were hidden in? Was it your mum?"

"Yeah, she said we needed somewhere to hide from father as his craziness grew. Hey do you think she made one for herself? It would explain how she escaped father eyes." She finnishes with a hopeful look, she bounded of the bed and ran towards the front doors, she's faster then most of her kind, still slow compared to me. She leads me and necro through the the grounds. We met a few ferial vampires but they were delt with easy enough. When we finally reached the garden, it was in ruins. Pots smashed, weeds everywhere and the huge sundial missing some peices. "Seeing it like this makes it hard to believe that it was so beautiful once. Lets just Look around for a clue or something." She all but sighs. She walks over to the huge sundial in the centre and jumps onto the the highest bar of metal on it. She looks so graceful as she straightens up. It's mesmerising to watch. I shake my head rapidly to clear my mind. Serana looks confused. "You know what's really bugged me about this thing, why we need a sun-dial, especially when we only come out at night. Wait, what's that?" She says, jumping down striding towards the nightshade patch. Picking up a disk with a half moon on it she place's it the right holder. I hear a clunking noise beneath us and i turn around looking for other disk's.

After we fit the final piece of the dial, it slowly turns the stones slowly descend into place forming a staircase leading to a door. She runs over and hugs me, I laugh with her like we used to as kid's. After we calm down she has a light blush on her face. "One puzzle down probably a thousand to go. Thank you for this, all of this, helping me and putting up with me. Still can't believe you still love me, even after all this time."

"I will always love you, you are my life, my soul and my heart. You are the last of my innocence and as long as I live and breath you will always be the only one I will love." I finnish by kissing her softly but passionately.

We sit on one of the broken walls and watch as dawn approaches, the suns rays warming our faces as she lies in my arm's, necro lying next to us. I laugh softly as I notice she's fallen asleep, kissing the top of her head I wrap my cloak around her. Leaning back against the wall, I sit and watch the sun finnish it's accent into the sky, watching the orange sky turn blue without a single cloud in sight.

The movement in my arms alerts me to her waking up. Tilting her head up, she gently kisses my neck sending a shiver through me. Over and over she kisses the sensertive spot on my throat. I can't keep from softly moaning as her fangs scrape on my neck. My back arches with the bolt of pleasure that shoots through me, straddling me she finally stops on my throat and deeply kisses me, our tongues dancing in each other mouths. Softly kissing along her jawline I reach her earlobe and gently nip with my teeth causing her to gasp. Leaving her ear, I kiss her throat as I feel my love's fingers in my hair, gently pulling me closer. My finger blindly searches for the buckles on her armour. When I find them I nip at a spot on her neck that causes her to shiver, while she's distracted with my mouths actions, I undo her buckles and her armour slides down a little still trapped between us. She leans back a little, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Slowly she leaned in and continued her assault on my throats sweet spots, damn using my own tactics angainst me, feeling my armour loosen I smile and gasp as she bites down on my throat. Grabbing both our armours, she throws them of to the side. Trailing little pecks down, she reaches in between my breasts. Licking my nipple, giving it a gentle bite, causing me to arch up into her and she smiles evilly, trailing her fingers over my slit. "Oh love, look at you, all worked up like this." She whispers, causing me to shiver. She leave's a trail of fire where she licks her way down my abdomen, she kisses inside my thigh kissing her way up to my core. She licks and nibbles my clit, making me gasp and moan. I run my fingers through her hair, holding her closer to me. Pushing her tounge against my entrance, my breath hitches in my troat. "Oh baby, please don't stop. Please?" I feel her smile as she brings her mouth back to my clit, gentle licks teasingly answer me. I almost scream when she pushes her two fingers into me, the orgasm builds and she licks my clit and pump her fingers in and out of me. "Oh my fucking goddess!" I scream as I fall over the edge. My body is still shaking three minutes later. "I love you baby." I whisper between gasps. She looks into my eye and kisses me softly. "I love you to."


	7. Chapter 7

We put all our armour back on and head towards the door revealed by the sundial. Drawing our weapons we open the door and are presented with a labarynthe of passage ways and corridors. I can't help but chuckle at how ironic it was, flaming typical. Walking through the corridors, we mark the walls as we pass. Hours pass and all we find is more ferals and skeletons. "God dam it. How much further to whatever's down here?" Serana ask rubbing her legs. Necro plods over to her and nuzzles her hand. I walk over to the chain hanging near a steel gate. Pulling on the chain makes the gate raise opening a path to the staircase behind it. We go up the stairs and through the door streight into a lab.

"Oh my! This must be mother's lab. This could be were she's his herself. Right, now all we have to do is find out where the hell she's put her crypt." She says as I walk over to one of the work benches and read some of the notes. "Hey I found something. She was looking into ways of traveling to the soulchasm. I thought that was just a legend." As i read through the notes, i notice items being mentioned repeatedly. As I start to gather the items, Serana walks over and looks over the items I've assembled and sighed. "What if this doesn't work, what are we going to do then?" She says, her face showing signs of frustration. I walk over with the last ingredient and pull her Into a hug. "Then we try again, I'm not giving up till your save. So if that means I spend the fifty years trying I will. Now help bring those over and let's be alchemists for a day." I say smiling at her, grabbing half the items I walk up to the raised platform and start putting stuff in the pedistool and Serana puts her stuff in aswell. "Alright, and for the last part. Blood."

Raising my left arm just above pedistool and with my right hand unsheath a dagger and slice into my hand, drawing enough blood to give the items. Sealing the slash and summoning my magic I mix the items until they start glowing. I feel the magic flow from the concoction to the circles of stone on the floor. Bright light escapes around the edge's if the stones, and then they start to move. The stones making half the circle closest to the platform, rose up and towards us while the other half sunk down revealing a portal. After the stones finnished moving creating the stairs, I turn and look at Serana. It's not often you see a gobsmacked vampire, I can't help it, I just burst into laughter.

After five minutes of laughter, I look up to see her scowling at me. I try my hardest to stop laughing, and I do, two minutes later. "Was my disbelief that hysterical to you? I can't believe you would just stand there and laugh at me. You are a cruel bitch, you know that right." She finnishes with a smile on her face. I just nod, not trusting myself not to start laughing again. "Do you have any idea what's down there?" She asks nervously. I look down and shrug. "I guess that's why we're known as adventurer's. Come on, sooner we work it out sooner we can come back." I say drawing my katanas after handing her my bow.

After the staircase of hoveringness the solid ground beneath my feet was a welcome change. Shame I senced hostility all around us. Using my magic I engulf my blades in fire. After scanning the area for a few minutes we walk towards the nearest building. When we reach the wall, I unfurled my wings and scooped up Serana bridal style. "Hold on. We are going to fly." I tell her and with a single movement of my wings, flew up to the top of the building. When we reach the top of the buildings roof, I put her down on to her feet. "Ohhh i was loving that, why are we up here anyway?" "I need you to cover me while I scan a lager area. If you do this I'll fly us to whatever I find. Deal?" I say smiling at her. "How can I refuse a smile like that. It's almost witchcraft." She says, shrugging her shoulders. She readies my bow and starts scanning. With her covering me. I send out a wave of magical power, sort of like an full area scan, just on a massive scale. A few moments later the wave came back to me with the knowledge of a vampire a mile away. "I have a hit. Come on jump up." I say getting ready to fly, she jumps into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Away we go my angel." She says softly.

After awhile we arrived at the boneyard and the vampire I scenced stepped out of the shadows and came towards us. "Hello Valerica, how have you been?" I say smiling. Serana walks up shyly, "Hi mum, glad to see you found this place."

"Oh my Serana, what are you doing here? You were safe where you was. Oh hello, are you the girl who used to play Serana?"

"Yes madam Valerica, I'm helping with your daughters condition. Also your husband has gone nuts, I was thinking off relieving him of his head." I say to her mother, getting confused by the similarities and hopefully they wear different clothing. "Ahh you followed your brother into the family trade. If i thought he'd stay dead I'd say go for it, but as it is, we are stuck with him. But if you two are here then your looking for something. What would that be?" Valerica asks us. "We are after the elderscroll you took when you left. We need it to help our race. Please mum help us?"

"Ok, but you have to shut down the barriers source. Just look for the three beams of light and shut them down and this barrier will fall. Good luck and protect my daughter." She finnishes looking over to me. "Of course I will nothing will hurt her in my presence."

"Thank you now hurry, it has been four hundred years since I've held my daughter."

After a few hours walking around in the soulchasm all three beams are no longer powering the barrier and we are nearly back to Valerica when Serana grabs me and pulls me to a stop. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean do you really trust my father, or are we just humouring him until you kill him?". "I don't know yet love, all I know for sure is that the moment he hurts you will be his last." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

When we get back, Valerica runs up to us and hugs Serana. There are tears in both sets of eyes. I walk away but not to far, drawing my bow I stand guard while they have their reunion. I see a group of ten bonemen heading towards us. I fire three arrows on my way to meet them, after stowing my bow I draw my katana and block an overhead slash with my right while my left cuts of its head, when his sword drops I balance it on my foot and fling it through anothers head. Finnishing the movement I smash a skull with a sidekick and cut through a thirds throat. Slashing in an upwards movement cuts one of the final three in half while I ramn both blades through the final two skulls. sheathing my blades, I turn and start walking back towards the pair I'm guarding. When I reach them they start applauding me, so I make an exaggerated bow and thank my audiance. "Very nicely preformed young lady, your talents are amazingly superb. Want to see if you can kill a spirit dragon?" I just laugh and say. "Lead the way my ladies."

Leading us into the boneyard, Valerica explains that the dragon is in between us and the scroll. Motioning the to stay near the edges, I walk to the middle of the arena. Pulling out my deaderic battleaxe I await the beasts arrival. It must think its being quiet, climbing over the walls like that. The dragon gives a mighty roar as it charges me, spinning around bring my axe down through its head, in turn driving it into the ground, killing it instantly, it's body causing an explosion of dust. I walk back towards them, axe draped across my shoulders. I emerged from the dust to the pair of them gobsmacked and the effect i was after is ruined because I fall to the floor laughing at the sight of them. "Erm does she do this often?" Valerica asks Serana. "Only to gobsmacked vampires it seems." She replies, slightly annoyed.

After ten minutes of laughter, I regain my composer and walk towards them. "I'm sorry for laughing at you two, but your faces was so bloody hilarious, i just couldn't help it. Anyway let's view the scroll's, see were that bloody bow errrr nothing." I slam with mouth shut. Looking around for a distraction that I desperately needed. "You know what we need don't you? So, what are we looking for then DEAR? Please enlighten us?" Serana asks looking angry and Valerica looking confused. "We are after the bow of azule. One of only two bows that fire blood curse arrows. For some fucked up reason your father believes that they will cure your weakness to sunlight. It won't work, but I can't convince him otherwise. Maybe when he see's it won't work maybe he'll abandon this stupidity and finally listen to me." They both look at me confused. I just sigh and start to explain the mans stupidity. "He's adoment that firing a blood curse arrow into the sun will darken the skies and kill the sun. He will never gather the amount of blood to even complete the prophecy without hurting Serana, and then he will answer to me and my blades." I finish in a sigh. "If you know all this then why do we need the elderscolls?"

"Because I don't know were it is. Plus we found your mother so it's not like I wasted our time. I thought you enjoyed the traveling all over skyrim. I just, nevermind." I say dejectedly, almost ashamed of myself. I just let my head hang low. "It's not fair of you to expect her to have all the answers Serana, look at her. She's risked so much for us, and all we do is accuse her of knowing stuff she shouldn't. I appolgise Syther." Valerica says pulling me into a hug soon followed by Seranas arms circling me.


	8. Chapter 8

After viewing the elderscolls, we discovered that we have to go to the darkfall caves. We leave the soulchasm waving bye to Valerica. When we arrive back at the castle, I create a shortcut by punching a whole through the walls and we jump into the sea. Swimming back to the mainlands shore, we head for a wooded patch just of the shore. When we arrive, the suns has almost set, I get to work and chop down a tree for firewood. Once her magic has dried her clothes she borrows my bow and heads into the woods, while I set up the tent.

After half an hour, she returns with a small dear and a few hares. After preparing the deer, I square out the skin and hang it to dry. Seranas cooking the meat when I hear the snap of a branch, signaling her to stay were she is, I draw my daggers and head into the wood. Using their scent to find them, drawing closer, i find one of them leaning on a oak. Hmm what are you doing here. Ramming my dagger through his throat. Pinning him to the tree I launch my dagger at a womans head, yanking the blade free of the tree, I charge the next man to turn his head towards me. My dagger hits the woman's head as I slit the mans throat, i spin and catch the arrow, scanning the trees while i draw my bow, finding its sender i return it to him. Notching two arrows I twist and loose my arrows at the two swordsmen trying to charge me. As they fall, i stow my bow and draw my katana, blocking the firsts strike and slice his heart open while spinning to meet the next ones blade, using my left blade I cut him from left hip to right shoulder. The next two are already upon me when I turn to meet them, chopping the next ones sword arm off and cut the last ones head of. Walking up to the one I left alive, I roughly shove him into a tree, cutting his tendons he falls to the floor. "Who the fuck are you people? Why are you here?"

"We was planning a robbery on some noble bitch. I..it was..." He's silenced when I slit his throat. After looting their bodies, I find a few Circlet's, a load of coin and some gold ingots. Carrying the loot back to our camp, I smile at Serana and walk over to her, kissing her cheek I sit next to her and pick up a kebab. "A few bandits, nothing to worry about. This is good thank you love." "No problem love. Anything interesting on them?" "A few Circlet's and gold ingots. Almost worth the effort this time." "Fair enough, I've put the blood in our empty bottles. Who's taking watch tonight?" "I'll do it, give me a chance at more loot." She looks at me and gives me kiss and pulls me close. "Come here let me give you a new hairstyle, have we got any raven feathers? They'll go well with your black hair." I rumage through my arrow kit and find three, passing them to her, she starts braiding my locks. She intertwined the feathers at the start of the three biggest braids. "Hmm, my best work yet. What do you think?" She asks, passing me a mirror. After examining my hair, I reach behind me and pull her into a deep kiss. When we break aapart i thank her. After ten more minutes she starts yawning and goes to bed. Standing I look at the nearest tree and scramble up it. He ain't sneaking up on me this time. So with my bow in my lap, I start my shift.

Around midnight. "Nice hairdo sis." His voice right behind me nearly startles me out of the tree. "AHH FUCK. Don't do that, fucking dickhead." "Aww, im sorry. How you getting on?" "Well apart from her dad being a dick and an idiot. I mean he plans to blacken the fucking sun, and he's the head of house. Mum would never be that dumb. How are things?" "That's why I'm here. Apparently now is the perfect time for civil war between all the race's. The traitors have shown themselves and are after the assasins, rogue dragons have popped up everywhere and the humans are at war. So watch your back, you'll have truebloods after you now.". "Our lives are never easy are they?" At that Raven just laughs. "If it was easy, they wouldn't need people like us. Were you of to now then?" "Blackfalls caves. Any ideas what's there?" "Spiders and shit like that. Never been myself just telling you what I've heard." "Thanks Rave. Have you got any nox and icefield arrow's?" "I have icefield arrow's but no noxs sorry, kinda used them all. Here you go. Have fun." "Thanks bro. Are we allowed to marry?" "I dunno, probably. Never been told otherwise. Why thinking of asking her?" He says, waggling his eyebrows. "Dunno, maybe." I say blushing. "Well either way I wish you luck. I better be off, see ya later." "Yeah see ya. Say hi to mum." I hear a pop next to me, he's gone, jumping from my branch, I walk to the fire and put some more wood on it.

Dawn comes with no more visitors and I start breakfast. Serana comes out and stretches, cracking her spine and shoulders. "Hmm morning love, what's cooking?" She asks walking over to the fire. "Blood, eggs and venison. Perfect breakfast. But we will need to find a store soon, we're running low on eggs." Giving her a plateful and a cup, I start on mine. "Hmm, what arrow's are they?" She asks. "Icefields. They freeze an area and all in it solid. The area depends on the creators power, and means raven made them it could be huge. Though normally its about forty yard radius." "Cool how many do we have?" "About six. We don't carry that many viel shots with us because of the damage count." "I see. How far have we got to go?" "I dunno two or three days. Depends on what we find along the way." "OK. You alright you seem down?" "Yeah I'm ok... Jus..." She silences me with a passionate kiss.

By midday, we were several miles into our journey when we are surrounded by truebloods. I draw my katana and throw my bow at Serana, blocking the first two's attacks I lunge at the thirds legs hoping to cut them of, but my attack is blocked and I have to engage the first two aswell. Spinning around to meet the first ones attack I kick the third ones head, sending him to the ground, the second slashes my side with his axe and tries to go for my head while the first lunges for my heart. Need more. My eye flares with power and the world seems to slow down while I move normally, cutting the head of the second's axe with my left blade I thrust my right through his neck, dropping him instantly. Turning to face the first, I get a slash on my left arm while he loses his head to my right. Third forth and fifth are on me now, sending forths blades wide, I sidestep him and run my blade through thirds head while blocking fifths daggers. Forth attacks against while sixth gets an arrow through the heart that narrowly missed my arm as I cut Forth's windpipe. When I turn to meet fifth he's already on the floor with a battleaxe in his head. The newcomer yanks her axe out and swings at the seventh while Raven and Kate engage eighth ninth and tenth. I charge at twelfth scissoring her shoulders with my blades. As she falls I look around for others, when I notice none I decapate twelfth and walk over to the newcomer.

When she takes her helm off, Serana squeals and rushes over to hug her while I just nod my head at her and smile at her. "OH MY GOD, ALICE. IT'S BEEN SO LONG." Serana squeals, Alice just looks down at her and returns the hug. "Hiya Serana, take it your vamp now?" "Not like Syther, Raven and Kate. Dad made a deal with a deaderic prince." "Great, now outnumbered by four. Sucks being the only dragon in the group. Hi Syther, how have you been?" "I've been ok, Bahamut finally unleashed you?" "Hahaha. Yeah she reasons I'll be helpful to you guys because of my hatred of rogue dragons. They give the rest of us a bad name." "Fair enough. Hi kate, thanks for the help." "Yeah no problems." She says sheathing her wazaki and surpressing her magiks. Raven throws a package at me. "New toys from our alchemists. They surpress truebloods speed while not affecting us or the dragons." "Cool. How many are we allowed to have?" "Twenty. Tops would be more if the main ingredient wasn't so rare." "Why what is it?" "Diamond dust. Come on, we have a cave to find." "You lot coming to?" "Only so far, there's a cave of truebloods about three miles away. We'll travel with you till then." I jump when I feel warm magic flow into me. I look to Kate and smile my thanks when I see her eyes glowing. Serana and Raven start looting the corpses as Kate walks over to me. "I can give you your eye back if you like? It will only take a few moments." "Yes please, I think I'll need every advantage I can get over these fuckers." "Alright then hold still. RAVEN I NEED AN EYEBALL. AND GIVE IT AN UPGRADE WILL YOU." I see Raven cut an eyeball out of one of the females head and cast a spell on it then thow it at Kate. She shows me the eyeball and I notice the sky blue with purple running through it. She searches in her pack for something, smiling when she finds a small bottle full of silver liquid. Uncorking the bottle she dabbed a small amount on the back of the eye and signels me to kneel so she can pour some in my socket. It feels like liquid ice, she then pushes the eyeball in, finishing with a flare of her magik. The sight returns slowly but when it does, holy shit. I can see eveyones soulmark and if I focus on one of them, I can see their weapons to. "Holy fucking shit. Wow." I say stupidly, Raven then walks behind a tree and I can still see him. "Now your a true assasin, little one. Why do you think I can always find you? Hmm?" He reaches down and picks up a deathblade. "Serana, it looks like you saved her life." He say sheathing the blade and throwing it to her. After devideing the loot we continue our journey.

An hour passes when we walk upon a group of bandits surrounding another pureblood. I hear the tail end of a threat when she starts laughing and swings her arms round. The fairy surrounds itself as it follows the woman's hand. Hitting the bandits leader in the head with the fairy, the woman. Spins and drops to a knee dodging the two swords swinging for her neck, thrusting her arms out she hits the one behind her, taking his legs out, a circle if her arm and she smashes his skull open. Jumping Into the air she arches her body back then slams the fairy to the floor, making spikes of rock explode from the floor, impaling the reaming bandits.

She walks over to us, the fairy still waiting for commands. Then the stand of begins, five minuets of silence and staring. Then all of a sudden she just laughed and hugged Raven then walks over to and hugs me. "Hiya Jessy, how are you doing?" "I'm OK Syther. Yourself?" "I'm ok, Gemini's been helping with the bandit's?" "Yeah she always likes to end bandits." "Good. Where you going to?" "Dragons peek." We all nod at each other and continue our journeys. When we reach were Ravens party will leave us. He handed me a necklace. I hear three pops and their gone. Putting the necklace on, me and Serana continue down our path.

Three days later we arrive at blackfalls cave. After dispatching the frostbite spider and walking down the tunnles for about three hours, we bump into a snow-elf. The elf tells us about adrulils temple and the bow we seek is there. After explaining that we need to fill a bowl full of water, a bit from each shrine and take the bowl to the temple for entrance, we accept the quest and step through the portal.

We emerge in a cave, with water flowing through it. I also sence falmer further ahead. We proceed through the cave slowly katana ready in my hands while my bow is in hers, arrow notched and ready to fire, plan of attack already clear. When we reach the falmer, she halts, aiming her shot while I rush to the centre, catching all attention possible. The falmer just charge madly throwing their lives at my blade, Serana keeps them from swarming to bad. When they stop replenishing the numbers around me she switches to the archers. Not too long after I kill the last one, retrieving the arrows, work in silence. Handing her the arrows, she kisses my cheek and backs away looking sad, tilting my head to the side she just shakes her head and walks away. We reach the second shrine and Gather the water it opens a portal to the forgotten vale.

We travel towards shrine number three after defeating two more falmer camps and one more shrine when I notice Serana swaying as she's walking along. Walking back to her I gather her in my arms and carry her over to a small cave like hole in the glacier. Making a fire that won't melt the ice with my magiks, I go through our things looking for the bearskins, I lie them on the floor and sit down, motioning to her to come over and lay her head in my lap. "You should have told me you was feeling tired. I've trained for years to go days without rest." "I'm sorry, I didn't want to slow you down." She says as she culls herself into a ball, her head still in my lap. "Serana, the only reason I'm doing all this is for you. If it weren't for you, I would have just destroyed the others. Your the one I care about, your the one I love. I would do anything to protect you against them." She just nods her head and closes her eyes. I lean against the wall of ice and take my weapons out and inspect them, leveling the blade so i can look down it, checking for nicks along the blade. Finding none I bring out my polishing kit and start cleaning my blades. Mother always said we should be able to blind our enemies with our blades. Checking the finnish by holding it up to my eyes, seeing the one orange and one blue and purple one staring back at me, sheathing the blade, I turn my attention to the the other blade.

After six hour's she wakes up when in halfway through checking our arrow's, sharpening the crescent moon heads. "Hello beautiful, are you feeling better?" "Yes thank you, what arrows are they?" "Amour piercing the thin points penetrate and weaken the plate amour while the curve slices the metal. Unique and deadly." "Like you. Only you seem to dance on the battlefield. Its beautiful and hypnotic at the same time. Truly one of the most deadly style I've seen." "Thank you. Mother trained me in the art. She Always said the secret was circles. Never knew what she ment until she taught me the patterns, even in training you could see how the circles worked to block and attack while leaving no room for the enemy to counter. And that was for just one blade, once you adapt the style for two your practically unbeatable." "You must have trained really hard for years to learn it?" "No not really. The reason for the circles is simple, I mean every strike I have delivered is some form of a circle, well apart from the thrusts, but even some of them are the start of a circle. Anyway the reason for circles is our slightly curved blades, they cut and slice at the same time. If you wonna learn more, I can teach you our style. Well once we're out of here anyway. Come on my archer, we are needed to save the world from your dad." "I'd like that, thank you." I nod and hand her the arrow's.

Seranas point of view...

I watch her stretch and warm up for the day ahead. I stretch out the knots from yesterday and we pack up and leave. Holding her Sagittarius bow which is simply amazing, I hardly need to aim with it, the power behind the each shot is terrifying. No wonder pureblood archers are feared like they are. After half an hour we run into more falmer, only this camp is huge. I start with the iron arrows, firing into the group running at Syther. Arrows flying through the air, hitting them all in the eyes, they fall in the dozens. After a few minutes of her beautiful but deadly dance, they all lie dead at her feet. Reaching the top of the glacier we walk onto a giant frozen lake. She hand me bootspikes so I can grip the ice. Halfway across the lake we hear the first of the growls beneath the ice, Syther yells at me to run. Speeding across the ice we are a quarter of the way across the the ice explodes upwards and wingless dragons crawl out of the ice. I'm so scarred my body freezes. "MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS SERANA. I AM NOT LOSING YOU NOW!" Even with Syther screaming at me, I'm still to terrified to move. She curses and picks me up throws me the remaining distance from the shore. Before I get to my feet again, shes cast a barrier at the front of the tunnel. I pound on it while she walks over and puts her hand on the barrier, copying her motion as I see tears fall from her eye's. "I love you Serana. Don't let them tell you otherwise." "I love you to Syther, please drop the barrier we can escape. It... NOOO DON'T DO THIS!" She charges towards the dragons, drawing her axe as she screams at them. Spinning around, she slams the blade into the dragons head, as the second dragon slashes her back wide open, the scream leave's my throat. She fries the beasts head with a huge bolt of lighting and swings her axe at the third. My knee's give out as I sink to the floor, my heart being ripped out of my chest and being smashed apart as I watch her sacrifice herself for me and this stupid fucking quest. The tears won't stop flowing now. Watching the dragons bite, claw, slash and smashing her into anything hard enough to do damage her. One of the dragons gets lucky with one of its swipes, slashing across her face. Even from this distance I can tell its blinded her, blood pouring down her face from where her beautiful eyes once were. She screams in pain and anger, summoning a massive lightning storm around her. Feeling around on the floor for her axe when the dragon which took her sight, drives it's claws through her spine, blood flies out of her mouth at the same time as the scream. With the last of her strength she throws a small fireball straight up and then smashes an icefield arrow on the floor, but not before saying I love you one more time as the ice envelopes her, as the fireball lands the explosion was massive, the barrier dropped and that moment the thought she's dead fill my head, before the shockwave smashes into me throwing me against the wall, knocking me unconscious.

No ones point of view...

Three days later.

A dagger slams into the ice, using the dagger as an anchor the naked woman pulls herself up onto the shelf of ice and stands in the middle of the lake. Waist length snow white hair trails down her back, the dagger turns to dust, the dust then flows to her back and completes the crossed dagger tattoo on her lower back. The silver eyes leak a few tears at a memory that plays in her head. "I'm coming my love, we both are." A single sabre strays to close to the woman, a single silver wire shoots out the woman's back, the wire slices the beasts head off. She walks over to the dead dragon and lots of wires come from her back, using it's scales she makes her self a full set of armour. "Don't worry baby, we're going to find mommy soon." She says rubbing her stomach. Her pure white wings sliding through the gaps on her back. Her wings had amour on them she looked at it confused until the armour sharpened on the edges of her wings.

The half dead dragon tried to move. Run from the woman's power, turning around slowly the blue flame seemingly creating the katana in her hand. Then she just disappeared. The dragon started to panic, lifting its head to try and find her. "Looking for me?" The beast didn't have time to react before the blade cut through its throat. Walking away from the dead dragon she looked to the sky and said. "I'm coming Serana." And with a flap of her wings she took of into the sky.

Castle faulkaugh ...

Seranas father drags her to the table and slams her down onto it. "You haven't got the pureblood protect..." "I really wouldn't do that if I was you." Serana wimpers as she looks over to Raven, who's just sat in a chair relaxing, as if he has all the time in the world. "I've been given the job off destroying your house." His eyes flared dangerously with the massive amounts of power behind them. He looks towards the door and giggles. "I'd really let her go really quickly if you want to brethe much more." This time everyone feels the power surge. "To late, your about to witness the true power of a pureblood."

The door explodes and takes half the guards with them. The remaining guards try to fight, but the snow white haired angel lazly destroys them. The silver eyes locking on Seranas father, he quickly places Serana infront of himself as a shield putting a dagger to her throat. "Worst mistake ever. What do you think darling?" The white haired angel barred her fangs emitting a growl that shuck the entire castle. Serana pales and starts crying, whispering. "Syther, your alive." She reaches out her free hand towards her. "Let go of my babies mother before I tear you apart limb from fucking limb." Syther growls, shakeing the castle again. "I warned you, never piss of a pregnant trueblood. But did you listen, nooo." She vanishes from sight, all of a sudden, she smashes Seranas father into the fireplace, smashing the fireplace into thousands of peices. "I told you to let my babies mother go or I'll tear you apart." She says growling again. "If your going to kill him. I suggest that you let me take her away before you start... Redecorating the castle." "Dragons peek." Another growl answers Raven. He nods and walk towards Serana. "Take my hand. You really won't want to watch what will happen when she starts." He says, holding his hand out towards her. "Come find me after your done, please." "Ofcorse my love. Go with him. This needs to be done." She says as the silver wire slides through the armour and towards him. "See you soon sis. Bring Valerica with you." And he warps himself and Serana to the peek. "You close your eyes too baby, you don't need to see this." She says as the silver wires pierce the bastards skin causing the first of many screams.

Ravens point of view...

I look over at Serana, sympathy courses through me as the single tear falls. 'What's keeping Kate, she's the healer in our group.' She looks up at me and says. "I watched those dragons tear her apart. My heart smashed into a thousand peices while she screamed in pain. How did she survive that sort of damage Raven? Or did she die there?" "Pregnant purebloods can't die, but their anger is legend. Oh and before you ask the baby is yours. We take a genetic print off our partner and complete it using our print. We can only do it with our soulmates print. Ahh Kate's here. Please eat something, the healing will take a while."

Around midnight and Valerica walks in followed by Syther. "She's in there. Take it the change is permanent then." I say to syther. She nods and walks into the main room with Kate and Serana. "How bad was the castle?". "Ruins. He really must have pissed her off." "He did. Nearly killed him myself until I felt her power. Are you tired?" "Yes, i didn't want to be a bother." "With the amount of rooms in here you won't be. Come on I'll show you your room."


	9. Chapter 9

Five months after the death of Seranas father.

I stand in the garden of our house, cradling my daughter in my arms, watching Serana practice the patterns with Raven and Kate. She's improved a thousand times over, but she still wants to learn more, so she roped in Raven. "Circles, Serana. Its all about cicles or maybe you'd be better with dual-blades. Wait here." Raven says walking away.

She smiles at me, walking over she looks down at Lilith and kisses her head. "Hello my baby, hello syth. What do you think, have I improved?" She whispers shyly. "You've been improving since you started. Be careful with duel-blades their like two swords stuck together at the handles. Still its basically the same patterns just bigger circles. Here comes rave." I say jerking my head in his direction. He's walking quickly and it seems we have company, Necressa is beside him. Throwing the weapon to Serana, he continues with mum until their in front of me. "Made up your mind yet? She needs her path starting, noble or soldier, choose!" "Neither, and if you wake her I'll wipe the fucking floor with you." I say sweetly but letting my eyes glow with power. "Just remember one thing. I'm better then you are, and if you come for her again, I will live up to my status of traitor. Up too you." I Finnish as my daughter wakes. "Shhhh little one, she won't be taking you. WILL YOU?" I finnish letting the power seep into my voice. Mum backs away slightly and I smile a little, "Anyway Serana needs to learn and your in the way." Walking over to the roses, picking one i walk over to Serana on lace it into her hair.

I go inside and walk to my weapons room. "I swear I will teach you everything I know. Anything to protect you." Putting Lilith on the floor, I tie my hair into a ponytail and pick up my duel-blade and Lilith and go back outside into our gardens. When I get tthere, Serana is holding her own against Kate. Lowering Lilith down onto the patio with necro and nox, our hellhound and shadow dragon chick. "Hey Serana, come here and look after Lili for a few minutes. It's time I taught by example. Mother if you'll please." I said stepping into the ring. Mum grabs the blades and steps in too.

Standing six feet apart, we take our stances. Mum stands up right with one blade pointed at me, while I elegantly stand semi relaxed with one blade pointed at the floor. Mum makes the first move lunging forward. Waiting till the very last second, I side step out of her path, bringing the flat of my blade making contact with the back of the head. She stumbles over her feet, almost falling, by the time she's recovered I lunge and while spinning the blades, I gaulge her armour with eight strikes, she brings her blades up to try and defend but I just kick out the back of her legs causing them to buckle, falling to her knees, I spin back around and rest my blade across the back of her neck. "Submit?" I say, cocking my head and smiling like a puppy. "Yes. I won't pester you no more." With this I walk over to Serana and pick up Lilith.

Me and Serana walk over to the fountain made in honour of Gia. We sit in the cooling spray, when a werewolf comes in and looking panicked runs over and kneels in front of us. "Mistress Syther, mistress Serana. I have come on behalf of our clan in search of aid. Lycans have attacked and slaughtered ten of our young. They're after our children to give to the demons!" She was crying by the end. I look over to Raven and Kate and signaling them over holding her hand in mine I say. "I will send my brother and his friend with you. I will come if it is not sorted in five months. Ah Raven take Kate and Alice and help these people." Raven nods and goes to get Alice. "If demons are involved there will be no charge. Gia go with you." The werewolf nods and bows away.

Me and Serana carry Lilith into the house when she turns to me and says. "You should go with them. I know your itching for a fight. I'll cope here with lilith." "Are you sure love?" "Yes. Now go and get ready then." She gives me a kiss and I go and put my amour on. I load up my pack and head of towards the village.

It's night when I arrive. The howls from the lycans makes me draw my bow and use the bushes to hide. Through the bushes I see a group of lycans sneaking towards the village. Stowing my bow and drawing my katana, rushing forward I slash the back two's throats. They spin around, looking towards the dead two when I dash out and slit the front two's throats. I climb up the tree and watch the four remaining lycans. They stand back to back trying to defend against me. I dash forward ramming my katana through the front ones head and out the back ones throat. The remaining two's fear is evident as I claim their heads aswell. I skin them using my wings wire and clean my katana on a rag. I tie the skins up and head to the village.

They welcome me with open arms and lead me to the inn. Raven is inside with Alice and Kate studying a map, working out were they're coming from. They've marked all the caves and ruins nearby. "Try to the east." I say causing them to jump. I throw the skins down and take a seat next to Alice. We examin the caves west of the village and pick three to hit tomorrow raven and Kate team to hit one, I hit one and Alice takes the last. With that decided, we head towards the bar and order drinks.

As I approach my cave a bear rockets out , trying to claw my chest. Ducking below his arms I spin around and slash his stomach open. After collecting my loot, I proceed into the cave. Slashing my way through the drauger, eventually I reach the last room. I walk inside and the room is massive. There's also four blind dragons chained to the walls. I slash their throats and collected their scales I leave. I go to Alice's cave and help her with the trolls. We finish and go to ravens and Kate's cave. When we arrive they're waiting outside and we head back to the village.

We get back at nightfall. The village is under attack. We draw our weapons and charge into the fray. The first lycan turns just in time to have a face full of Alice's axe. Kate unleashes a huge storm and fry half a dozen just as me and raven slash our firsts. I spin kick another while cutting a third in half. Loping the one I kicked, head off, I cut another's hand of while slashing his stomach open.

The fight was over shortly after, raven and Alice starts skinning the lycons while me and Kate walk to the inn. We order all of our meals and drinks. I hand over a gold bar and walk away holding two tankards of ale. Kate sits down and starts drinking her ale. I plonk down next to her and drink mine. We put the best of the loot on the table and start examining them, the most interesting of the lot is the map with crosses all over it. After five minutes of guessing what the map was, nox comes plodding through the the door's. "Hi Nox. What are you doing here?" She muzzles into my lap as I scratch her ears.

When Raven and Alice come in, we discuss our next course of action. Raven suggests tracking arrows while Alice suggests back tracking. We eat our meals as we decide what to do. By the time we're finished we decide on back tracking. We decide to end this tonight.

We follow the tracks back to a cave five miles away and I fire two arrows at the guarding Lycans. Both arrows hit the throats in question and we charge the entrance. Me and Raven hit the next lycans slashing their heads of. Alice takes out three of the beasts with her axe, cutting them in half. Kate launches lighting bolts down the cave frying six. Me and Raven are cutting through the dozens crowding the tunnels, Alice smashes her axe into an elder lycans face while Kate burns the other elder with a fire ball. I see the demon organising them all at the same time as Raven. We charge towards it, cutting down all lycans in our way. We reach it at the same time and he slashes high while I go low and we both hit as we cut him into three. We turn to the lycan masses and launch a lightning storm in the middle of them all.

Once the storm dissipates, we check for survivors killing them as we go. We skin them and head back to the village. The lead werewolf walks up to us and we all go to the inn. "We'll stay a few days to make sure, but we think we've wiped them out." I say to the village elder. She looks amazed as Kate heals our wounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Me and Alice examin the map we found. Alice says the crosses are small villages that have no defences. We send Nox home with a message asking for soldiers, Jessy and Michelle to be sent here. Raven comes over and puts four drinks on the table, Kate's carrying food and another map. She hands out the food and lays the map next to the marked one. The new one is numbered and we realise what it's showing. Attack plans on everywhere. We look at each other and we make a plan on what we should do.

That's when several werewolves walk over to our table. "We can't fight like you, and we may only be useful as distractions. But we're coming with you." The girl leading the pack of meagrely armed wolves says defiantly and converdently. "We are warriors of this clan, and we want to help defeat this threat to our clan." Her bravery is mirrored on every face gathered before us. I look around the table and Kate, Alice and Raven shrug and motion them to sit down. "Alright we have to wait for a couple of our warriors. Then we're going to split up and hit each of these crosses and wipe out anything even remotely threatening. Hopefully we will be quick as we were here. But I've been to a few and there was dawnstar soldiers at these four." "And these two." Raven pipes up and we spend the night talking tactics.

Two days later Jessy and Michelle arrive with a regiment of troops. We order the soldiers to stay and guard the village. Our group consists of me, Raven, Alice, kate, Jessy and Michelle and the group of werewolves. We're walking along the road to the next village when i fall back and speak to the werewolves spokeswoman. "How long can you lot walk for before you tire?" "A day, we need to sleep when we're traveling. Miss." "Please, my name is Syther. I don't like formality between people who will be shedding blood together." "OK syther. We will fight our best." "That, I truly believe when you see that." She smiles and i run of into the bush. When I return to the group, their laughing and jokeing together. "Raven followed your lead and found out something we all have in common. The imperials stupidity and the stormclocks intolerance towards magic." Michelle says helping me carry the huge buck to the fire. "How have you been since training?" "Oh I've been fine this is my first job. No one would hire me because of dad's death." "Want to work for me then?" She nods and I leave her sorting the buck. I walk over to Anna the leader of the wolfen warriors and ask her to spar with me.

We walk to a clearing and she draws two battle axes. I signal her to start. She lunges forward slashing across the distance, I warp behind her and she spins slashing with one the slashing upwards with the other. The she launches a combo of spin kick and slashes I dodge them all and dart forward diving between the axes as the tearing through the air. I land spinning around and delivered a spinning kick to the side of her head. She spins and lands in a kneeling position. He head jerks up and she smiles, we charge at each over. She tries to punch me but I use my forearm to deflect it. I follow up with a side kick, she side steps the kick and tries a spin kick again and I bend to dodge it. I throw a combo of punches which she blocks all of them and then she catches my wrist, pulls me towards her and I do a half back flip kick. My foot connects with her face and she falls.

I stand over her, offering my hand to help her up. She accepts and i pull her up and we walk back to the fire. Kate examins her nose and cures the damage. "That was fun. Finally I have challenge." She says taking a huge bite out of the chunck of meat she was given. I nod and bite into my chunk. Raven comes over and sits next to the young wolf. "You're good we can train you while we're on the road." She looks at him with a slight blush on her face. "Thank you, I'd like that." He smiles and walks into the wood. I follow him and we walk in to a group of dawnstar soldiers.

Me and Raven draw our swords and charge. I meet my first by blocking his attack then slashing him in half. Second and third goes for my throat my blades hit theirs, slicing through the metal, then I kick the fifth to the ground while slicing the others throats. Sixth gets his arms cut off, the fifth falls with my blade in his throat. Raven loots the twelve corpse's for weapons and armour the wolfen can use. While I look for the female I smelt. I sheath my blades and bring my bow to bare. I put a spot of venom on the tip. I'm in the tree tops when she bursts free of the forest. I fire an arrow into her ankle. When I draw level with her I give her the choice of pain or quickly. She looks at me gone out. "Your kind show mercy?" "We're the ones who invented mercy sister. I would cure you but then you'll be in my service." "And if I accept those terms?" "Huh?" "Not all of us are recruited." "Come on I'll carry you to our camp." Picking her up we fly through the forest to kate, she heals her and the ex-dawnstar follows me to the dragon. Alice looks at her and smiles. "At least I have a snack for later." "What's your name?" "Sonya." She says, not shrinking back in fear from Alice. I smile at her and lead her to the tents. "You will keep our camp clean until we reach the village. There you will fight lycons and see you in combat." She nods at me and starts cleaning up the camp and gathering firewood.

Midnight comes and so does a regiment of dawnstar. The leader walks up to me and draws his sword. "You have killed dozens of my soldiers. You will answer for yo..." I silence him by thrusting my katana through his throat. As I slowly pull it out, his corpse drops to the floor. The soldiers draw all their swords as i draw my other katana. I smile as they launch their attacks, the first second gets cut down by downward slashes as my left blade meets the third and forth swords as I run my blade through fifths heart. I slash the other twos throats as i turn to the next attackers. The two women facing me smile as I just turn to the next two. I hear Alice smash their heads together and joins me. Raven stand the other side and they don't look so brave. We charge them and slash them all to peices.

We loot the bodies and tie spairs together for easy packing. Sonya walks over and checks the two women for signs of life. "These two are alive boss." She says to me. I look at Alice, who just shrugs at me and we tie them up. When they wake up, we give them the same choice as Sonya. Join or die. They look at her and see none of us have fed on her. They join under the same conditions as Sonya. We walk Sonya, Amy and June to the corpses and tell them to burn the lot. They drag the bodies away and Alice goes to bed while Raven sits next to me. "Before you say anything, I know most won't live through this brother. But we all deserve a choice." "I wasn't going to say anything. Here drink." He says handing me a bottle of ale. We drink until Sonya comes back. She nods at us and I point to my tent and she nods again.

We arrive a day later and what we find is hell. Demons chasing human and werewolves alike. We hand weapons to the humans and we charge into the fray. I fire a flame burst arrow from my bow and Raven charges in two handed battle axe in hand. Alice changes into her dragon form while Kate and Michelle fire of fire balls in every direction. The wolfen lead by Anna fight as a pack while Sonya and the other humans fight the lycans. With my katanas in hand I charge in. My swords are glowing as I reach a pack of six demons. First and second one looks human other then the horns. They die when I land from my jump, skewering both through the neck. Third look like a scorpion x dog. I slash its poison sack of its tail as it strikes at me, then I jump on its back an in two slashes its pincers are gone, one more slash and it head rolls. Forth looks like a giant wasp, fifth looks like a multi headed wolf. Raven leaps from behind me cutting the wasp demon down the middle, while i attack the five headed wolf. I cut of one of its heads, and before my eyes it grows back, the severed head makes another wolf. I slam my katanas through the first wolf ribs and slice its heart apart. Raven blows the other one apart. The sixth looks like a child. I freeze thinking of Lilith luckily Raven kills it for me. His axe cutting it in three.

I look around for more targets as I kill a lycan for crossing my path. I spot another group of demons at the same time as Raven we look at each other and nod. We take of at full speed launching icles and lightning bolts from our palms our spell killing half of them before we get there. Raven swings his axe and cuts down three, I launch into the air, taking aim with a lighting\fireburst arrow and fire it into the group below us. The explosion kills ten and I land. We look around and most of our group is still standing, a few are wounded which Kate and Michelle take care of while Anna and Sonya comes over and we smile at each other. We head over to the group of villager's, Raven and Anna take casualties while me and Sonya check for survivors.

Night falls on the village, the survivors gathered around a fire. Sonya walks over "forty dead. Mostly children. We arrived in time to save fifteen kids." "There trying to summon askroth. The demons reaper. If he arrives on this plane there will be a war none of us can fight." "Well we need to stop them then." Sonya says with utter determination in her voice. We nod and gather all the troops we've gained and then I have a thought. I pull out the maps and I put all the marks on to the one map. They highlight the source of the attacks. North west from the village we're in. I go to our group and tell them what i think and the evidence behind my theory. "So thats it, we will be heading straight there you can go or come with us." The wolfen just state their with us all the way, the humans look at each other and and nod. Sonya stands and walks over to me. "You gave us our lifes back to us. You allowed us to choose how to live our life and were we will die. So we're with you all the way."


	11. Chapter 11

We set of the following day, heading straight for the fight of our lives. Many of us will die, never doubt that, we all head to what could be our deaths. But still we feel no fear.

Our weapons are sharpened and ready. All arrows prepared, all sheilds checked, all mauls and maces weighted, all blades soaked in poisons that hurt them. Still we march towards our calling. Human, Dragon, Werewolves and Pureblood, all stand as one before the cave, no, the mouth of hell. Me, Raven, Michelle, and Alice aim fire bursts to the caves entrance. The wolfen roar the warcry worthy of a thousand wolfen. The human women stand to the side, aiming icefeild arrows.

"FIRE!" I scream and the seven arrows fly towards the caves mouth, fire and ice mix, the explosion rips the rock away, exposing the army we have to fight. Michelle and Kate stay back with the humans while me and Raven charge, katana drawn ready for blood. Alice and Jessy hold back a while. Alice half changed to her dragon form, while Jessy summons multiple orbs of power to follow her fairy. They then dash forward joining me and Raven, the humans are firing arrows into the lycons. The wolfen charge as one, joining us in slashing through the lycons. The arrows being fired started exploding. Kate's adding fire ball.

I thrust my blades into the two lycons in front of me, then twisting the blades, I slash out of the sides of their throats cutting the head of two more before slashing two more deep across the chest. Alice uses her brutal strength to slash through seven of the beasts in one swing. Her tail smashes two heads into the dirt while tearing three more to pieces with her massive scythe x axe. Raven a whirlwind of death. He's killing everything close to him then spinning around making a complete circle of death. I'm just slashing in every direction possible.

Kate screams and me and Raven spin around to find her holding a lycons in the air with one hand and slashing another throat before slaming the one she holding into the floor then smashes it skull with a stomp before casting a barrier. The humans are hurt, ones down blood pouring from her torn and broken body. She dead, her body just hasn't noticed yet. I throw one of my knives into her heart, ending her suffering. I block a lycons attack by cutting his arm of, then slashing through it's head. I can't see the wolfen warriors, I hope their OK, or at least mostly alive. Alice carves her way to Kate helping the two humans protect her. Me, Raven, Jessy and Michelle try to push our way to where I last saw the wolfen, when I stumble on a body. I look down and see one of the wolfen males dead. Thank you Gia, I whisper. As I slash through five lycons. That's when the first demon shows his face. His roar catches my attention as I notice who he's holding. "ANNA!" I scream jumping on to the shoulders of the lycans. "LET HER GO YOU BITCH!" I roar. Driving one katana through his arm and the other through it's throat. Anna ripps the hand around her neck away and drives it through another demons head. I chuck her a healing potion and take out my bow, setting it for maximum power I fire an arrow and it flies through seventeen skulls before pinning a lycan to a rock. I fire arrow after arrow. Cutting down row after row of lycans.

I notice a demon behind me and smash my fist into it's skull, sending white hot flames and hundres of thousands of halts through its body, picking up an arrow the mixed spell embeds on to the arrows I fire. The arrows fly through skulls while the spell cuts through a six foot radius of the one hits.

The demons are coming fast now. We've killed the lycans, now all the demons come. I give my bow and arrows to Anna, and draw my blades. Raven joins me when we attack the demons front lines. Blood of all colours stain the floor as we cut through the lines. Demons fall to our blades as the rest of the wolfen join us. We slash and cut our way through the front lines and reach the truly powerful demons.

The first is a possessed dragon, I slash at its head and miss, tiredness starts affecting me, my brother crashes into me, his pure black wings shield us from the beasts flames. His wire which have inch blades on it coils around the dragon and cuts it to peices. He drag me to my feet, then turns to the next demon who punches him through his stomach and out his back. He laughs in it's face, ginger hair turns black, his eyes go from red to black. Tribal scribes it self on his skin, his wings, all sixteen of them, grow armour plating and his arms grow blades out of his forarms. He grabs the demons head and headbutts it so hard it smashes into the ground. He then slams his foot through its skull. I feel him gather his magiks and ice flows from him. He uses the ice as a road. His icey path froze a demon in front of him right before he spin kicks it, smashing it into a thousand peices.

I turn and release my power, wings unfurling while cutting one in half. Delicate tribal appears on my skin and my katana start to glow. I slash at a demon across the field, it sends of an energy beam getting bigger and when it hits, it exploads ripping six demons apart.

I look around and see the dead surrounding us. Corpse's surrounds us in every direction, the wolfen are gathering our wounded and dead. Sonya is the only human left, the other two are dead next to her. Kate runs over, calling her healing magic, i point at Raven and she covers her mouth with her hand. I walk over to a blood covered Anna, sitting down next to her. "Thank you, for the save. Is this it? Are we done?" "Soon one more arrow. I stand up and pull out my bow, picking out a core arrow, Raven and the others move the wounded back, when I fire the arrow the wire starts unraveling the further it goes. Then the entire cliff explodes. I cast a barrier around me, turn and slowly walk away. The group have set up camp a mile away. When I arrive Kate, Michelle, Jessy and Alice are healing, Raven Anna and Sonya are cooking while three male wolfen are digging graves. I walk over to raven and sit next to him. In total we lost ten warriors to stop and incursion. I turn to Sonya and she looks into the fire. Kate come over and tell me about the lake, only problem is I'm too fucking tired. I slump against Raven and I fall asleep.

When I awake I head to the lake with Jessy, we wash all the blood of each other and most of it out of our hair. We wash our clothes clean and lay them before a fire to dry. Alice, Kate and Michelle come and wash up, Sonya and Anna gives me and Jessy blackets off the pile they bring with them. Jessy hugs me and rubs my arms when I notice Raven cutting down trees. Using his wires he drags them back to camp, that's when I realised what he's doing. He's making caskets for our fallen.

When us girls are clean and clothes dried, we walk over to Raven as he finishes cutting up the trunks. I start carving out patterns in the planks. Alice takes the peices I finish and puts them together with nails. I see Jessy and Kate cleaning the dead and making look presentable.

Anna looks a little lost, so Alice calls her over to help make the caskets. She may act cold and hardassed but she has the patient of a saint. We work in silence until I have no more Plank's to carve, so I take the finished caskets over to the dead. We lay a blanket in the bottom, then the person with their weapons and shield and we seal them in. I carved their lids with their names and age's. That's when Raven comes carrying tombstones. One for each of the fallen. He puts them near the open graves. When we are finished we put the caskets in the ground.

I walk up to the head of the little grave yard. Raven walks up to me and holds my left hand while Anna holds my right hand. I have no idea how to do this.

"As we give these fine men and women, warriors in all, to Gia's embrace. We will always remember their sacrifices, to their clan, to their families, to their brothers and sisters in arms. As one we stood side by side... As one we marched, and as one we charged. Please embrace your children Gia, as they return to your eternal embrace. Show them the peace they deserve." Tears are flowing freely from all they eyes in the camp.

"To the moons and the stars we send their souls, to return their souls to the moon that birthed these brave wolfen men and women. Mother moon and father sky, please remember the bravery these young wolves shown despite the fear. Let them return to your embraces. Welcome them home with the open arms they deserve." Anna fall to her knee's halfway through my prayer to the wolfen gods, the sobbs wracking her body hard as Raven and Kate holds her. I look at Sonya. "I don't know your gods. I don't know who to pray to." "Can it be Gia? She seams right in this moment." I nod and wipe my eyes.

"Our eternal mother Gia, please accept these brave children in to you arms. Accept the children of your children. They are as brave and loyal as your other children. They need your embrace, they have never known your kindness or forgiveness. Hold them tight as they accept you love. As one we ask you to comfort these souls and accept your new children. To Gia we entrust our hearts and souls."


End file.
